


1 to 3

by lilija_the_red



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Competition, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Who needs plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: prompt fill: For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three more





	1 to 3

**Author's Note:**

> I read the wonderful prompt on tumblr which only said "For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three more" so, naturally, my mind went YaoYutong *shrugs*

You would have thought, it would make everything easier. Them, taking the last step and finally admitting their feelings out loud and actually acting upon them.

Making it public and this way official, not only to colleagues and friends, but also to themselves.

It should have helped with the unresolved tension between them, the longing within and the fighting on the outside. Bring an end to all the electricity flooding the air, and just let them BE for once. Maybe even be calm. And it did. Partly.

In the end, though, their honeymoon phase lasted for exactly 32 minutes and 48 seconds. 

After all, they remain themselves – committed relationship or not.

And as always, with them? Everything turns into a competition! _E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g._

As kids, they were solving riddles, trying to outdo the other one; as teenagers it was decoding things and people alike; as adults it was climbing the career ladder, making themselves names in their own fields … competing has been a prominent part of their lives – of _them_. So, thinking about it, it’s only logical that this behavior will bleed into their relationship as couple as well.

Not all parts, though. Grande gestures are Bai Yutong’s forte. Zhan Yao rarely tries to challenge him here. His mouse has been too well trained by his big sister! He lacks the patience – and resources – to compete with da-jie. And also: he’s too smart to make such a grave mistake!  
(Once Zhan Yao may try his hand at the big gestures, but it’s not the time yet.)

Naturally, cooking is out of the question for Zhan Yao, as well. For both their lives and stomachs’ sakes! (then again, Zhan Yao’s body has built up a fascinating immunity to bad food and a too poor diet. Yutong won’t admit it but underneath the horror he feels, there’s some hidden admiration for the length the human body can go. But he holds back from telling Zhan Yao that, deeming the fear of him taking it up as a scientific challenge too dangerous)

They find their ways to compete, however. Not at work though. The job aspects have been well established, by now. They try to outdo each other, sure. Try to show the other one their own way is superior, but in the end, it’s about solving the case. And they do trust into the other’s abilities and strengths. That doesn’t change. Nothing could, really.

The only thing that changes here, is their new found ways of stress relief – which are often kept _outside_ the office. For reasons. Their colleagues are way too nosy, anyway.

What does change are their quarrels at home.

Yutong making Zhan Yao his favourite food, surpassing himself every time with new and better ingredients. More and more plates fill up their desks everytime they sit down. (It’s becoming a problem, a luxurious but still, since no restaurant can keep up with Zhan Yao’s taste any more. The cat is being too spoiled by his mouse.)

Zhan Yao will buy the most exclusive wines, fitting to any of Yutong’s menus. (Yutong eventually stops telling Zhan Yao beforehand what he’s cooking, trying to win this round, but the sneaky cat does his research and keeps a small collection of colours at hand at any time.)

But this is only one way to compete. They find more.

Bai Yutong hunts down a long lost copy of a book, Zhan Yao has been _dying_ to get his hands on. (Bai Yutong doesn’t see Zhan Yao for a while, after gifting it to him. Lost in the book, he devours it in one sitting)

When Yutong stays over more and more –  it only makes sense, Zhan Yao’s place IS closer to work – Yutong comes home one day to find a punching bag, pushed into the corner of the bedroom. Zhan Yao may say it’s to safe his pillows from Bai Yutong’s too forceful work out routine, but they both know better. He did it to make Yutong feel more welcomed. (It works.)

None of them keeps track of their little battles of niceness – except, they totally do.

It goes on over weeks, them coming up with things to up on the other. It reaches its peak one morning with something new.

Yutong wakes up to warm lips being pressed against his. A sweet kiss to start the morning is always nice. His body seems to agree as it leans into it on instinct, Yutong not yet being ready to think at all. One millisecond passes and a bolt dashes through his body. He rips his eyes open, looking into dark ones, glinting mischievously. A smirk is playing around Zhan Yao’s lips.

 _How on earth is the cat up before him?!_ Yutong things, urging his brain to function.

His eyes dart to clock, checking if he may have overslept. But no, his inner clock is correct. Which makes the cat’s behavior even more suspicious. Yutong can only think about two possible options leading up to the situation at hand: one, Zhan Yao actually setting himself an alarm to wake up before Yutong and be the one to get the first kiss, - but how did he do that without waking Yutong up? ; or two, Zhan Yao not going to sleep at all the night before and just now stumbling into bed. Maybe for the exact reason, of being the first to kiss the other awake.

Yutong’s mind is racing. The Cheshire-cat like smile on Zhan Yao’s face doesn’t help at all and makes his blood go hot.

“First.” Zhan Yao chirps, pressing another kiss to Yutong’s lips.

_He knew it! Oh! He’ll show him!_

One quick motion forward and he pushes himself up against Zhan Yao. Zhan Yao himself doesn't hold much up against Yutong anyway, plus Yutong’s momentum helps him making tipping Zhan Yao over easy. Now atop of him, Zhan Yao being neatly buried underneath, he puts his hands on both sides of Zhan Yao’s face. The small noise of surprise, escaping Zhan Yao, makes smugness swell within Yutong. He is careful not too put too much of his weight on Zhan Yao, crowding over him like that, he doesn’t want to crush him after all. It’s still enough, to stop him from escaping.

No, he won’t let him go just yet, he’s got plans.

Before Zhan Yao can say anything, Yutong presses in against him, closing the distance and bringing their mouths together. Teeth click, but he doesn’t care. The small sound of surprise from Zhan Yao’s lips is too sweet.

_One._

Yutong doesn’t give him much time to breath when he releases his lips. “Yuto-“, Zhan Yao starts, his mouth free again, but is immediately silenced by another bruising kiss.

_Two._

Yutong feels Zhan Yao aching up into the kiss, his body pushing closer to Yutong's, hands grabbing onto his back. He suppresses the grin. Without indication he breaks contact and moves back just so slightly, leading to Zhan Yao making a sound of displeasure at the loss of contact. It sends a wave of satisfaction through Yutong’s body, deep into his bones.

“Uh-uh”, Yutong hums. “Not yet.”

Yutong takes his time, keeping their faces close but not touching, his arms holding him steady above Zhan Yao, only letting Zhan Yao feel enough of him to make him want more, but not giving any room of action. He’s so close, he can feel Zhan Yao’s breath ghost over his skin. Can smell the ink on Zhan Yao – he must have spilled some again.  

Zhan Yao’s face contorts into a frown, a small pout already hinting on the corner of his lips. But his eyes… Yutong wants to fill the gap and lean in just once more, but the fire in Zhan Yao’s eyes lets him wait just a moment longer. Yutong can see confusion there, written all over him and also annoyance and – most importantly – **want**.

 _No_ , Yutong decides, letting his hips roll just so slightly up against Zhan Yao. He watches him squirm, eyes darkening just a bit more and grins.

_No, he’s gonna let the kitten wait. Just a bit longer. This is way too much fun!_

Instead of gifting Zhan Yao the relief of touch, he lets his eyes wander of Zhan Yao’s face, dark eyes are still trained on him. Further down to Zhan Yao’s throat, the Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows hard. And further down. He can actually _feel_ the shiver running through Zhan Yao’s body.

Judging by the sheer level of awakeness of Zhan Yao, there is no way he hasn’t been up for a while.

_That sneaky little cat! Planned it all through!_

Yutong shakes his head, just a small motion, before he dives in once more, stopping just before Zhan Yao’s lips. Who has been awaiting it, it seems, as he moves in eager to meet Yutong half way. He doesn't expected Yutong to duck away just so slightly, leaving Zhan Yao hanging. He laughs quietly.

“Stop playing”, Zhan Yao growls, making Yutong laugh even more.

“Just started”, he retorts, finally closing the gap, capturing Zhan Yao’s mouth for the third time this morning, licking into it.

_Three._

Deep satisfaction runs through him, filling him up as Zhan Yao reciprocates, pushing himself against him, their bodies aligning. All this unveiled neediness makes him want Zhan Yao even more.

He lowers himself a little more, putting more of his weight onto Zhan Yao, content in this place underneath the warm blankets, in the coziness of their bed – and with his boyfriend underneath him.

_Also, he won._

Zhan Yao’s eyes snap open and find his. A question visibly fighting through the want and need.

“For every kiss you give me, I’ll give you three more.” Yutong says, holding Zhan Yao’s gaze.

“Oh?” He can see Zhan Yao’s eyes widen in what looks like surprise, before it makes way for a mischievous glimmer.

Zhan Yao’s grip on Yutong’s back deepens. “You are on.”

"Oh, and", Zhan Yao adds, "I've kissed you two times already. You are three behind."

 

Yutong is eager to change that.


End file.
